The Other Orphan
by Charli.J.Lee
Summary: Naruto wasn't alone in his childhood, there was someone else there with him, a boy he could call friend. A boy with light spiky blonde hair, light brown eyes and a bit of a gambling addiction. A boy with a heritage just as interesting as his own. Not that either of them knew that.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Orphan

Chapter 1

The class all groaned in unison, this sucked. Just because Naruto had gone and gotten caught after graffitiing the Hokage mountain, they _all_ had to revise the transformation jutsu again.

"Man Naruto, I get that pranks are fun and all, but did you have to go and get caught!?" A single voice sounded out above all the groans of agony. Naruto turned his pouting face away from the wall towards the voice.

The boy had light spikey blonde hair which reached down to the back of his neck, his bangs hung low over his forehead, covering the tips of his eyes, with his side bangs completely covering his ears. Light brown, wide and slightly narrowed eyes adorned his lightly tanned, oval shaped face. He had a smug smirk on his face, and his eyes danced with mirth. He was clearly enjoying the predicament his friend was in.

"Tch, whatever! Like you coulda done any better!" Naruto shouted angrily at the cocky boy, who suddenly disappeared from his seat and reappeared in front of Naruto. Both blondes glared at each other, lightning flew from their eyes before clashing in the middle, both fighting for dominance.

"What! You think I couldn't have done a cheap little prank like that? I'll bet you that I can do a prank that's a thousand times better than yours!" Naruto suddenly pulled away from the clash, a haughty smirk donning his face.

"Ha! Are you sure you wanna make a bet? Remember the last time you made one against me?" The taller boy suddenly didn't look so sure of himself, and for good reason. He'd never in his life won a game, whether it be cards or poker, and Naruto never seemed to lose, much to his constant annoyance. Well except for strategy games, neither of them ever won them.

Just as the lighter tanned blonde was about to give his undoubtedly snarky reply, an angry voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Naruto! Hashirama! What the hell are you two idiots doing! Stop bickering and get over here!" The furious voice of their impatient sensei caused both boys to turn towards him, both only now noticing the twenty odd students waiting for them at the front of the room.

Naruto and the now named Hashirama locked eyes before racing towards the rest of the class, and jumping in line.

 **Line Break**

Naruto stood on the steps leading to the top of the Hokage mountain, using a long brush to clean away the paint stains marring the faces of the legendary Shinobi. Iruka looked down from the top of the mountain to see his student weakly pushing the broom back and forth, a bored look on his face.

"You're not going home until all this is clean Naruto!" Iruka yelled at the orange clothed boy, who immediately turned his glare towards his sensei.

"Who cares! It's not like theirs anyone waiting at home for me!" Iruka's eyes widened and were quickly filled with sympathy. Just as he was about to offer his most troubling student out to Ramen, he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute Naruto, isn't Hashirama living with you?" Naruto froze, and the sadness that swirled in his eyes was replaced with a burst of joy, before swiftly changing back to annoyance.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that idiot. Tch, he went and lost his apartment in a bet against some old gambler guys" Iruka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, his jaw falling to the ground.

"What! That's why he's living with you?! I thought you had always been together since you're both…" He hesitated, not sure how the blonde would react to the word.

"What sensei? Because we're both Orphans with no idea who our family is?" His voice was filled with sorrow for both him and his best friend's situation. Hashirama was an Orphan just like him, and had been raised in two separate orphanages. The first time the two had met was when Old Man Third had shown up at his orphanage with Hashirama in tow. The two were instantly best friends and rivals.

Iruka sighed, he hadn't meant to make Naruto upset, "So how long has Hashirama been living with you"? he asked, hoping to distract him from his past. The blue-eyed Shinobi in training instantly cheered up at the mention of his friend.

"Ever since we started at the Academy. After he lost his house in the bet, he went straight to the old man and tried to get him to buy his house back for him, but he told him he had to start paying for his mistakes on his own, but even though the old man said that, he still pays off all of the debts he makes whenever he sneaks into the Gambling houses." Naruto's face had gone from happy to frustrated in a matter of moments.

Iruka's shoulders slumped as he listened to his student complain about his roommate, but couldn't find it in himself to be surprised. Hashirama was known throughout the entire village for his horrible gambling habits, and even more known by the fact that he never won anything, _ever_. It was also well known that the Third Hokage was very close with both Naruto and Hashirama. Iruka understood why he was so close and familiar with Naruto, but his closeness with Hashirama had always confused him. In fact, in many ways, Hashirama was closer to Lord Hokage than Naruto.

No one really knew where Hashirama had come from. Lord Hokage had just arrived at the Orphanage on October the 24th, two weeks after the Kyubi's attack on Konoha and had personally spoken to the caretakers about admitting the 3-week-old baby who he himself had named Hashirama. Many questioned the origins of the boy and oddness behind his name, but all investigations were immediately stopped by Lord Hokage himself, and anyone caught looking were detained by the ANBU Black Ops and taken to Lord Third for questioning.

Iruka would know, he had been one of the many people who had attempted to investigate the boy's parentage. Despite knowing the risks, he couldn't help but attempt to sate his curiosity after a certain incident in class.

 **Flashback**

Naruto and Hashirama had both been arguing, the former yelling at the latter because his friend had used his money to pay for his seat in his most recent gambling marathon. Iruka had been doing his best to ignore the boys and continue the lesson, but things had slowly started getting out of hand. The blonde's voices were slowly raising and it wasn't hard to see they were both ready to start throwing punches.

"It wasn't yours to bet! Do you have any idea how long it took me to save all that up?! Gama's never gonna be full again!" Naruto roared in his friend's face, who nonchalantly turned away, giving a weak wave of his hand to ward off the shorter boy's rage.

"Don't be dramatic Naruto, I'll just win it back next week. Speaking of which, I gotta go and convince Gramps to pay off my debt again, and maybe see if I can get my next allowance a week early." Those last words were spoken quietly, more to himself that anyone else, but it didn't stop the rest of the class from hearing it and sweat-dropping.

"Win it back?! Are you kidding me?! You couldn't even win a bet against that Monkey Old Man summoned!" Hashirama flinched at the revival of such an embarrassing memory.

"Shut up Naruto, that was different, that stupid ape was cheating anyway."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah right! That ape didn't need to cheat! You suck at everything!" Naruto breathed in before a huge arrogant grin split his face. "You're a Legendary Sucker-" _BANG!_

Naruto flew backwards and crashed into the wall at the opposite side of the room before sliding to the ground. The students were silent. While Hashirama was known to lose his temper and punch things, he'd never hit another student. Iruka's eyes widened as he looked at the angry blonde before him. His eyes were narrowed in anger, his light blonde hair gently blowing from the wind coming in the window, his mouth set in a scowl and his arm was extended from the devastating punch he'd just delivered to his friend.

"I am not a sucker" Hashirama's voice wasn't loud, but it still carried over the entire room, and all occupants nodded under the killing intent that washed over them.

The young boy in front of him suddenly looked just like another who had once lived in the village, one who was known for losing their temper and their insane strength, one who was also known for being called a Legendary Sucker. Iruka felt his entire body tremble as information clicked in his mind. The name Hashirama, the closeness to Lord Hokage, his spikey light blonde hair and light brown eyes. The image of a man and woman appeared on either side of the boy, visible to Iruka's eyes only. The woman with light blonde hair and light brown eyes, wearing a green coat, and the man with white spikey hair that hung down his back like a mane.

 **Flashback End**

Iruka hadn't been able to do much research before the ANBU had come to collect him, but it had been enough. He'd immediately been given a stern talking to by the Hokage, and been made to promise never to look into the subject again, and to never mention to anyone his reasons for his exploration into the child's parentage. More importantly though, he'd been told to never under any circumstances ever reveal what he had found, or he would immediately be taken to Inoichi to have his memories of the situation removed. He was never to reveal that the orphan Hashirama was the son of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, so happy this story was so well received. I only really started writing it because I couldn't find one like it, and then I just really needed to read one…does that make sense?**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews and favourites, they've really encouraged me to continue writing this story, and maybe other in the future, aye?**

 **This chapter came out pretty quick huh? But I'm currently on holidays and don't have a social life so…but still, don't expect the other chapters to come out so quickly.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

Chapter 2

"…The clone jutsu!" Naruto's head smashed against the desk and Hashirama roared with laughter.

"Hahaha! And you say I've got bad luck? There's no way you're gonna pass this!" Naruto turned and glared at the older blonde, but couldn't think of anything to say against it. As much as Naruto hated to admit it, the Clone Jutsu was his worst Jutsu, and  
the odds of him passing didn't look good. Again. Hashirama's laughing quieted at the depressed look in his friend's eyes.

"Ugh, geese Naruto don't look so down, I'm sure you'll do fine" Despite his attempted words of comfort the blue-eyed bot didn't look any less worried. Naruto turned his face away from his taller friend and pouted.

"Easy for you to say, you're not gonna have any problems." Hashirama didn't know how to reply to that. Naruto was right, he'd never had any problems with his Jutsu, but wasn't a prodigy by any means. While not a genius in Ninjutsu, Hashirama was quite  
the brilliant when it came to Taijutsu. If being a Shinobi only entailed the physical parts, he probably could have passed a few years ago, but alas, being a shinobi was more than super strong punches and over powered heel drops.

The fact that he was extremely unmotivated also helped. Hashirama tended to be more interested in sneaking into casinos and gambling than becoming a shinobi. One of the only things that truly motivated him was his rivalry with Naruto.

"Hashirama!" Said boy was pulled from his thoughts by his sensei, "Your up".

 **Line Break**

"So you failed." Hashirama spoke quietly to his blonde companion who had just walked out of the academy, without a shinobi fore-head protector wrapped around his forehead, unlike himself. Naruto didn't give his usual loud mouth reply, just quietly sat  
on the swing hanging off the tree Hashi was sitting under.

Naruto finally looked up at him, a weak look in his eyes. His eyes locked onto the shinobi headband wrapped around his friend's forehead. Naruto gave a small frail smile.

"See, I told you you'd pass." Hashirama fought and failed to keep the pity out of his eyes at his friend's pathetic attempt at making conversation, and didn't miss the slightly misty look in his blue-eyes, making them look even bluer. Hashirama went to  
speak, to offer words of comfort, but before he got the chance there was a swirl of wind to their left and Mizuki Sensei appeared.

Mizuki's eyes were immediately drawn to the lighter haired boy, his eyes were filled with curiosity and... disgust? Hashirama frowned, he could understand the curiosity, was used to it after he had become friends with Naruto, eyes always looking at him  
like that, but rarely ever did he see disgust. The fact that their sensei stared at him this way sent off alarm bells in Hashi's head. The people who looked at him with disgust were usually bad people, or that was what Gramps had told him anyway.

"Naruto, do you mind if I talk with you for a bit, alone?" The bells in his head grew louder. Hashirama went to protest, but Naruto spoke first.

"Sure sensei!" Naruto yelled in a false cheery voice with a fake grin on his face, but immediately stopped when he saw that his sensei wasn't fooled in the slightest. Hashirama frowned when Naruto spoke again, "I'll see ya back home Hashi, don't touch  
my ramen", and they both left in a burst of speed.

 **Line Break**

Hashirama was anxious, he hadn't seen Naruto since he'd failed the graduation ceremony, and now there were Shinobi frantically running around rooftops and he just knew it had something to do with the orange blonde, it usually did. He paced back in forth  
in the small apartment they both shared, his mind running wild.

 _Dammit Naruto what the hell have you done this time, what's so serious that they've got Jounin looking for you instead of those moronic Chunin and Genin._ He hated to admit it, but he was starting to get scared. He ceased his pacing and smashed  
his closed fist into his open palm, w _ell then, only one thing left to do._ Hashirama turned to the table beside him, grabbed his Shinobi headband and leapt out the open window into the dark, heading straight for the Hokage Tower

 **Line break**

The Third Hokage stood before a group of his shinobi, all of them yelling at him about Naruto's most recent 'prank'. He sighed, he was much too old for this.

"Alright, go and find Nar-"

"Oi Gramps! What the hell's going on!" All in attendance turned to the owner of the voice. Hashirama jumped down from the roof he'd been standing on and landed beside the Hokage. Hiruzen just barely succeeded in keeping the grin off his face at the sight  
of the boy, but the other Shinobi weren't quite so successful.

"What this about finding Nar- Hey! what's so funny!" Hashirama turned around and glared at the group of shinobi, all of which had their hands up covering their faces, trying to muffle giggles of amusement.

"Ahem, Hashirama. Whatever you came out here for must be very important." Lord Thirds voice was full of delight, the previous tension gone, a small smirk growing on his face. Said boy looked at his surrogate Grandfather in confusion.

"Well yeah, buy wh-?" A cold breeze blew past, causing Hashirama to shudder in cold and horror. His head slowly moved down towards his own shivering body. Shivering _nude_ body. _D-Damnit!_ _I was in the shower before those stupid shinobi started running around and then was in such a rush to get out here I totally forgot to put anything on_.  
Hashirama stood frozen, wearing nothing but his forehead protector, before bursting into action.

"Kya!" A high pitched _manly_ squeal escaped from his lungs as he dove behind his grandfather, desperately trying to cover his delicates from prying eyes.

The previously contained giggles burst from the gathered shinobi, the only one not laughing was Hiruzen himself, though he did have a rather wide grin spread across his face. The icing on the cake however was the comment made by a lone Kunoichi.

"W-well, you can tell he's going to grow into a b-big, strong Shinobi!" The laughing intensified. Hashirama shrunk backwards again Grandfather, whose shoulders were now trembling in amusement. His face burned in embarrassment at the Kunoichi's comments  
on his…baby-maker.

"Gr-gramps" He whimpered, his voice seemed to pull the Hokage out of his amusement as he pulled off his Hokage coat and wrapped it around the boy who had buried himself into his back. Hiruzen turned back to his still giggling Shinobi.

"Ahem," They all snapped back to attention at the sound of their leader's voice. "Find Naruto and collect the sacred scroll, return to me when this is done, dismiss-"

"Wait Gramps, what sacred scroll, what the hell did Naruto do?" Hiruzen shot the boy an irritated look for his interruption.

"Naruto was found stealing the sacred scroll from my office, and is now to be caught and brought to me." Hashirama was staring in shock, before a dry expression came over his face.

"Wait, so this scroll is important, yeah?" A nod of confirmation, "So, Naruto woulda had to get past guards to get the scroll?" Another more hesitant nod. "And it's in your office, right? So, he woulda had to pass you too?" There was no nod, but the Hokage's  
face was suddenly highlighted pink with blush, which was confirmation enough. The blonde continued to stare at the Hokage with a deadpanned expression.

"…Sexy jutsu?" There was no reply. All shinobi in attendance sweat-dropped at their pervy Hokage, who had been bested by a simple transformation jutsu. Hiruzen glared at the young boy before him who had revealed his embarrassing defeat. He turned back  
to his snickering Shinobi and glared. They may laugh now, but the result would have been the same if the situation was reversed, and they all knew it.

"You have your orders, dismissed" All shinobi vanished at speeds no civilian would comprehend. Hiruzen turned back to his surrogate grandson and sighed. Despite the embarrassment both males had felt, they still gave each other sheepish smiles at the situation  
that had unfolded.

"Come inside Hashirama, let's see what's really going on hmm, and get you some more clothes"

 **Line break**

Hashirama sat next to Hiruzen in the Hokage chair, they were watching Naruto give a beat down on Mizuki after he threatened to kill Iruka sensei. Neither were really watching though, Hashi hadn't moved since the revelation of Naruto being the Kyubi Jinchuriki.  
Hiruzen stared at the boy, watching the expressions roll across his face. Shock, horror, fear, confusion, before finally settling on sympathy.

"Do you understand now Hashirama, why the village looks at Naruto the way it does? They doesn't understand…do you?" Hashirama didn't answer at first, his face set in contemplation.

''I..I don't know Gramps. I don't understand this Jinchuriki stuff but," Hashirama's face was swiftly filled with determination and pride, he smirked as he stared into the crystal ball, looking at the smiling face of his friend. "I know that the idiot  
that just gave a beat down to Mizuki and saved Iruka sensei isn't the Nine-Tails. It's Naruto Uzumaki, my stingy best friend!"

Hiruzen threw his head back laughing at the words of the young boy before him. His words had sparked a memory inside him, a memory of another little boy with spiky hair, declaring his friendship for his comrade.

Most of the time Hashirama was just like his mother, with all her quirky traits, but there were rare moments when his father shined through. The undying conviction which had only faded with his age, was strong in his son, and Hiruzen hoped in never faded.

"Uhh Gramps?" Hiruzen looked back at the young man and frowned. Hashirama looked sheepish, and a little guilty. "it's uhh…it's about my allowance…can I have it a few weeks early?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Back again. Hope you like the chapter, leave a review. Read AN at bottom of page.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

"Look kid, are you sure want me to take your picture like that?" Hashirama didn't know what to make of his friend. His own photo had already been taken, and ruined…by Naruto.

He'd been sitting in the chair and staring into the lens, when his attention had been grabbed by his moronic friend who was practising his poses for him own photo. So now his own picture was of him giving a mortified look to the left of the camera, his eyebrows drawn together in horror. The paint covered idiot even had the gall to say he looked stupid, like he'd never seen a mirror before in his life.

He'd tried to get the man to retake it, even tried to bribe him, but no. Apparently there was only one photo for each Shinobi. Hashirama didn't believe him for a second, there was no way Grampa wasn't going to make Naruto do it again.

"Hey Hashi! I'm done, let's go show the old man." He looked up, a dreaded look in his eyes as he saw the piece of paper in his friend's hands, with his ninja registration photo on it. They locked eyes, brown meeting blue.

"You know he's gonna make you retake it right? There's _no way_ he's gonna let that pass." Naruto scoffed, not worried in the slightest.

"It'll be fine Hashi. Besides, even if he doesn't accept it, I'll just use my sexy jutsu on him. Hehehe". Hashirama rolled his eyes at his cackling friend. He'd be stupid to deny the fact that it might work. If Gramps didn't pass out before he was 'persuaded' that was. Which was unlikely.

 **Line Break**

"Take it again." He snorted, _told you so idiot_. How Naruto still managed to be surprised at the Hokage's decision, Hashi didn't know.

"No way" Naruto yelled at the old Hokage, trying to glare a hole into his head. The Hokage glared back.

"We can't accept this Naruto. You can't even tell it's you." Naruto turned his head away, his bottom lip jutting out. The older Genin used this opportunity to launch his own complaint.

"Gramps can I do mine again. This stupid brat distracted me just as the photo was being taken," Hashirama pleaded with his pseudo Grandfather, not wanting himself to look like a moron in the photo that ninja across the Elemental Nations would see. The Hokage hummed to himself, looking at the boy's photo. A small smirk flashed on the legendary shinobis face so fast one would think it was there imagination.

"This is acceptable." Naruto immediately turned around and laughed at his horrified friend whose jaw now sat on the ground.

"Hahaha, sucker! Wait…you can't call me brat, your only a few weeks older than me!" he yelled in outrage, only just realising the insult. Hashirama turned his head and shot a fierce glare at the orange moron.

"Older is still older, and if you don't wanna be a brat, stop being such an idiot." He turned back to the Hokage. "And you! Damnit Grampa, you better let me redo the photo!" His fist was raised in anger and looked ready to punch in the closest wall. Hashi went to take and aggressive step towards the desk, but Naruto grabbed his collar and pulled him backwards.

Hiruzen frowned at the two boys frantically whispering to each other. He couldn't keep the concern out of his expression, who knew what kind of evil plan the two blondes were concocting. Naruto and Hashirama both abruptly turned around, a wide grin on Naruto face and a hesitant grin on Hashi's. They both simultaneously made the sign for the transformation jutsu. Hiruzen just had enough time for his eyes to widen in horror before the dreaded calls rang out.

"Sexy Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke surrounded in the young Shinobi, and suddenly, the space which once occupied an orange clad boy was replaced with a young and sensual blonde female, with little clouds of smoke covering her delicate areas. In place of Hashirama was a young teenage girl with light blonde hair and brown eyes, with her large breasts being her most prominent feature. She stood with her left hand on her hip and the other behind her head.

"Pretty please Lord Hokage?"

"Can I _please_ re-do my photo _Grand-fath-er_ "

Hiruzen stared in horror at the two blondes, and felt his body react to the two 'girls' teasing, before spasming and falling to the ground. Both boys released the transformation and stared at the old man collapsed on the floor.

"Tch, you are disgusting old man, have you no dignity?" Hashirama scoffed at the so called legendary Shinobi, before crossing his arms and looking away, his chin held high. Naruto looked away from the downed Hokage and gave his friend a dry look.

"Why's he the one with no dignity, you did the jutsu." Hashi turned and raised his fist threateningly, using his other hand to grab the front of the other boy's jacket.

"What was that ya stupid brat? Wanna try again?" Naruto raised his arms in front of him, waving them around in a placating way. He didn't want to get punched into a wall again. God that had hurt. The sound of a door slamming pulled both boys out of their scuffle.

"Todays the day I finally beat you Old Ma-" _Bang!_ Naruto, Hashirama and the now seated Hiruzen sweat-dropped at the boy lying face down on the wooden floor boards who had been tripped by his own scarf. Hashi subconsciously recognised the boy as Konohamaru.

"Honourable Grandson! Are you ok?" Another figure appeared in the now open doorway to the room. The young boy shot up from his position on the floor before loudly declaring

"Someone tripped me!" He spun around the room, as though looking for the culprit, and seemed to find someone who fit the bill. A stupid someone wearing an orange jumpsuit. "It was you, wasn't it!? You tripped me!"

Hashirama didn't know whether to feel insulted that Konohamaru hadn't noticed him, or laugh at the situation his bunkmate was in. Naruto stood shocked for a second, before snapping into action. He reached forward and grabbed the younger boys scarf and raised his fist, imitating what Hashi had done to him just moments ago.

"What'd you say you little runt? I didn't touch you! You tripped over you own stupid scarf!" Hashirama crossed his arms, an amused smirk growing on his face. He stayed quiet and decided not to make his presence know, _this looks like it's gonna be interesting, let's see where it goes._ The other occupant in the room decided to voice his opinion on what was happening.

"Unhand the honourable grandson this instant! Don't you know who he is?" The ninja, who Hashi recognised as Ebisu, spoke again. "He is the honourable grandson of the honourable Third Hokage!"

Naruto eyes widened and looked at the boy in his hands, and his grip loosened slightly, but Hashi knew that was more from surprise than anything else. Konohamaru gave a cocky grin.

"Ha! You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me now would you? Not now you know I'm the Hokage's grandson!" A tick mark popped up on Naruto forehead, and he raised his fist.

"I don't care if he's you grandmother!" _Bang!_ "Believe it!" Hashirama facepalmed and Hiruzen sweat-dropped. Hashi knew Kono could be a real pain sometimes, but punching him seemed to be a bit of an overreaction. He told Naruto as much, and was given a dry look in return, and a quiet murmur of "Hypocrite".

"Whatever, I'll see you around old man, you comin' Hashi?" He looked down at Konohamaru, a crumpled pile on the ground, Ebisu hopping around him like a kangaroo on drugs. He sighed.

"I'll find you later Naruto, don't worry about me." Naruto shrugged and left the room. Hashirama silently moved to the young boy's side. Ebisu stopped hopping around and observed the boy. He'd noticed his presence of course, he wasn't a Jounin for nothing. The boy had stayed silent though, seemingly wanting to watch the interaction between the two young boys, and Ebisu humoured him.

He recognised him of course, it was hard not to. The boy had an aura about him, one that was both cocky and confident at the same time. Ebisu had never properly met the young man before, but had seen him playing with Konohamaru throughout the village occasionally on his way to collect the honourable grandson.

He'd been confused by their relationship at first, but that had changed the first time he'd seen the blonde interact with Lord Hokage. He was treated and behaved like he was also grandson of the Hokage, despite his orphan heritage. Ebisu had questioned it at first, thinking such a relationship was disgraceful, but a stern talking to by Lord Third had stopped that. Now he just accepted the friendship both boys and Lord Hokage had, odd as it was.

An example of its peculiarity was right before him. Both he and Lord Hokage couldn't help but sweat-drop at the sight before them. Hashirama's foot was repeatedly hitting Konohamaru in the stomach, trying to rouse him.

"Get up you little twerp, your drooling on the floor boards! Do you know how hard it is to clean?" Hiruzen sweat-dropped, he spoke as if he had ever cleaned anything before in his life which, was very unlikely. Konohamaru shot up ram rod straight, just barely dodging another kick in the gut.

"Big brother Hashi! What're you doing here? Where'd the orange guy go? What-" _Smack!_ Konohamaru's face swung to the side from the force of the hit.

"Stop asking me so many questions!" Ebisu facepalmed and Hiruzen sighed, pulling down his hat.

"Sorry big bro, where did that other guy run off to though?" Hashirama sighed, he couldn't deny that he was slightly jealous of how interested Konohamaru was with Naruto. He shook it off and pointed out the window.

"He left a few minutes ago, down the main roa-"

"Thanks Aniki!" Hashirama twitched at being interrupted, and gave a dry look at the boy now running out the door. Ebisu shot into action and raced down the hallway after the boy.

"Oh no! Honourable grandson come back!" Hiruzen sighed, _how did he grow up to be like that?_

"Ahem," he turned back to the one other person in his office, a devious smirk splitting his face. "About my photo."

 **Line Break**

Hashirama stood behind a line of trees, listening to his friend lecture his little brother about there being no easy way to become Hokage. A proud smile snuck across his face. Naruto had really grown in these last few weeks. Hashirama had always seen himself as the older brother of the two boys, always doing his best to protect them and guide them where he could, but recently it had been Naruto leading him.

He couldn't help but be jealous of his friend's conviction. He was always so confident, and had a dream to work towards. Hashirama felt he had no conviction, and he knew he didn't really have a dream. The only thing he wanted in his life was to know his parents, to learn about or from them. He just wanted to know why he was alone.

He knew Naruto felt the same way, but they had always behaved differently when someone mentioned the unknown heritage of the two blondes. Naruto always smiled, tried to laugh off his pain, but Hashirama always turned to the casinos and tried to distract himself with outrageous bets, and when that didn't work, he'd mope.

He excluded himself from activities and stayed on his own. The only people who could pull him out of his depression where Lord Third, Naruto, Konohamaru and occasionally Asuma, who had been his uncle figure for as long as he could remember.

Hashirama regularly had nightmares about what his parents might be like. About why he was raised at an orphanage, whether they abandoned him, or whether they were dead. That was the worst part of being an orphan, not knowing.

Hashirama shook his head, trying to remove the depressing thoughts and peaked around the tree, just in time to see Konohamaru declare Naruto his eternal rival. He chuckled fondly, before turning and starting the hike back to his and Naruto's apartment.

A slight skip appeared in his step as he realised that come tomorrow, he could finally start his ninja career. _Oh man,_ he silently giggled. _I'm gonna be rolling in cash._ _I should go celebrate at the gambling house!_ The giggling escaped his mouth at the thought, and he quickly changed course, heading for one his most commonly visited places in the village.

 **Wow another chapter, man I'm great. I'm slowly making the chapters longer by the way, but this also means longer time before each update.**

 **Quick question, what team should Hashi be on. I don't really feel like making OC's but I could make some for the team, they probably wouldn't be anything special though. If no one says anything then I'll probs just stick him with Kakashi.**

 **Cheers**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey peeps, hope you like this chapter, it's quite a bit longer than the others and the future ones will only be bigger. I only got one person reviewing about the teams so Hashirama is with Kakashi. I made it interesting on how he joined him though. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

When Hashirama woke up, Naruto was already sitting at their table, eating from a cup of instant ramen and drinking from a carton of milk which he was sure had been there for months too long. Not that he'd tell Naruto that though, if he was stupid enough to drink out of date milk then that was his own fault.

He sat down across from him and prepared himself a glass of orange juice from the carton, not one for food so early in the morning. They didn't bother trying to talk with each other. Naruto knew Hashirama wouldn't have replied even if he did try to start a conversation. The older boy didn't like morning's, and never really woke up till around Nine AM. Hashirama stood up from his chair, put his now empty glass in the sink and walked to the bathroom, shuffling along like the living dead.

 **Line Break**

30 minutes later Naruto and Hashirama stood side by side, staring at each other in front of their only mirror. Naruto wore his traditional orange jumpsuit, while Hashirama wore a white long-sleeved shirt covered with a low hanging collar, showing the top of the chainmail shirt bellow, and had dark red cargo pants. He had dark red fingerless gloves on his hands, and wore the typical shinobi sandals, which were also dark red. Hashi wasn't one for fancy or exotic clothes, but he did have a thing for the colour red.

Both boys simultaneously looked down at the headbands, one black, the other blue. The brighter haired blonde smiled at the memories that his headband gave him, while the lighter haired one frowned in confusion, remembering the events that had let to him owning the new Hitai-ate.

 **Flashback**

"So, I see you're not wearing your headband hmm" Hiruzen spoke to the child. They'd just finished arguing over the registration photo. An argument which Lord Hokage had somehow won, much to Hashi's dismay and Hiruzen's delight.

"Nah, I don't wanna wear it until tomorrow, just in case it gets ruined." Lord Third hummed in understanding.

"From Naruto's paint?" Nod. Hiruzen chuckled. He studied the boy's face closely, before seeming to come to a decision. "Stay here for a moment will you Hashi." He stood and walked out of the room. Hashi left standing confused in the now empty space.

 **With Hiruzen**

He strolled into a room filled with old pieces of Shinobi equipment, from headbands to kunai. Hiruzen walked past these objects into another separate more excluded room.

This one seemed the same as the previous, but the thing Lord Third was searching for seemed to be present. He walked to the right of the room, where there sat three framed photos, and in front of each photo was a worn, black shinobi headband.

The first of a snake like man with black hair, the other a huge man with a huge mane of spiky white hair, the top of which bore resemblance to Hashirama's own. The last was a woman with light blonde hair and light brown eyes.

Hiruzen said nothing as he grabbed the headbands in front of the last two ninja and tore off the metal on both forehead protectors, and placed the ladies on top of the man's now plain headband, before using some screws to connect the two. The Third Hokage spared one last misery filled glance at each of the photos before exiting the room.

Hiruzen quietly re-entered the room, only to sweat-drop at seeing his grandson in all but blood sitting in his chair spinning in circles. He gave a quiet cough to get the brown eyed boys attention.

"I'd like you to have this Hashirama." He held it out to the confused young boy, who hesitantly reached out his hand to take it.

"B-but Gramps, I already have a hitai-ate? Why are you giving this to me?" The old man suddenly looked twice his age, and sadness swirled in his eyes. Hashirama was shocked to see pity in his Grandfathers eyes, especially directed at him.

"Please Hashirama, accept this gift, and try not to think too much about it." Hashirama nodded dumbly and took the gift, never had he heard his grandad sound so depressed.

"I want you to remember Hashirama, when you wear that headband, you're wearing more than just a forehead protector." Hashi frowned, he didn't understand. The old man noticed the look and gave a throaty chuckle. "You don't need to understand it my boy, just promise you'll never forget, you're carrying more than just fabric with you when you wear that hitai-ate." Hashirama nodded, a determined look in his eyes. He had no idea what his grandfather was talking about, but he'd take it to heart either way. Hiruzen smiled, comforted by the familiar look the blonde's eyes.

"We'll off you go then, I'm sure Naruto is waiting for you." Hashi ran off without another word. Hiruzen sighed and stared at the spot the young Shinobi once stood, before gazing out the window, staring out at the village he ruled.

 _At least now,_ he thought, _you've got a part of each of them with you, no matter where you go._

 **Flashback End**

Hashi still had no idea what his grandfather was talking about, but those words had never left his mind, constantly echoing in his sleepless nights. He put a hand up to his head and rubbed his temples, trying to fend off the incoming headache. He was missing something.

"Oi, Hashi! Let's go!" Hashirama jumped, he'd totally forgotten about the moron. He was standing in the entrance to their apartment, waiting for his friend to follow, hitai-ate wrapped firmly around his forehead.

Hashirama turned back to his own headband still sitting on the bench. He couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face, one full of joy and excitement, not like his usual sarcastic or sinister smirks. He reached down and picked up the headband, before copying his friend and wrapping the it tightly around his forehead.

"All right Naruto! Let's do this!" Hashirama shouted, before running to the side of the room and leaping out the always open window. "Hahaha! Hurry up you slow poke! We're gonna be late!" He ignored his roommate's shout of anger and the slamming of a door. He ran towards the academy grounds with a wide smirk on his face, not bothering to contain his excitement.

 **Line Break**

"Your mine now Naruto!" Hashi facepalmed at Konohamaru's pathetic attempt at attacking his friend, and the facepalmed again when the boy tripped and fell on his face.

"The hell are you doing Kono, shouldn't you be training with Ebisu?" Konohamaru looked up.

"Oh, hey Aniki, didn't see you there," twitch. "Nah Ebisu sensei has his normal Jounin duties today, so I decided I'd come find you so that we could play ninja, but then I saw Naruto walking along and just couldn't pass the chance to launch a surprise attack at my eternal rival!"

 _Wow, he said all that in one breath,_ Hashirama mumbled in his mind _. He must be pretty excited to see us._

"Sorry Konohamaru, but we've got an orientation to go to." Naruto said.

"O-orientation?" Both older boys grinned.

"That's right Kono, as of today, we're Ninja!" A cocky smirk took its usual place on Hashi's face.

"Believe it" Naruto added, verbal tick coming into play.

"No way!" Konohamaru whispered, voice full of awe. " _You_ became a ninja Aniki?" Silence. Hashirama exploded into action, a huge tick mark appearing next to him temple.

"What the hell does that mean you little brat!?" Konohamaru squealed and jumped back, not wanting to feel the force behind that fist.

"Nothing Aniki! It's just...ahh. It's impressive you became a ninja without giving it all your effort, ya know. With all the time you spend at the casinos you can't have studied a lot." That seemed to be the right thing to say, because the red fiery aura surrounding the boy disappeared and was replaced by a smug smirk,

"Well I suppose it's alright then. You are correct after all…" Naruto sent Kono an impressed look, ignoring the prattling Hashirama.

"Wow good job, I never woulda thought to play on his ego like that."

"Thanks."

 **Line Break**

Hashirama frowned at the orange blonde in front of him, dopy grin on his face, smile so wide his eyes had closed. Although considering who was standing in front of it wasn't too surprised.

About 10 minutes ago, 5 minutes after the blonde duo had arrived, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had burst through the door, arguing over who had entered first. This wasn't shocking, the two girls were constantly fighting over the most ridiculous things. What did annoy him was the love struck look on his friends face at the sight of the pink haired girl.

He couldn't understand his complete obsession with the girl who was always so cruel to him. It just didn't make sense. He'd told his friend as much plenty of times before, but he'd always been shrugged off. Naruto insisted that the pinkette was kind and had a good heart. Hashirama didn't see it.

The next thing they knew Sakura had run over to the bright blonde's side, which caused Naruto to blush and Hashi to gape in shock. But no, she'd been running to Sasuke. So here they were, Naruto attempting to talk to Sakura, who was trying to talk to Sasuke, who was ignoring everyone in his own brooding way.

Hashirama sighed at the crowd of fangirls now gathering in front of him, all desperately wanting to sit next to their _precious_ Sasuke. He jumped when he heard a bang, and looked up to find Naruto squatting on Sasuke's desk staring at him with squinting eyes. He could see the thought's running through the shorter boy's head, and sighed. _Give it up Naruto, pretty boys like him get all the attention._

 _Bang! Smooch!_ Hashirama stared in morbid fascination at the sight before him. His best friend and roommate had locked lips with the last Uchiha.

"Pfft…Hehehe" The shock had now passed and Hashirama had to use every part of his being to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Na-ru-to!" the sight of the furious fangirls with a glowing aura surrounding them sent Hashi over the edge.

"Hahahahah! Oh God! I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I'm dying! Hahahaha!" Hashirama fell to the floor clutching his stomach. His face had turned red from the lack of air his lungs were receiving. He wasn't the only one laughing though. Many of the other males in the class had lost control of their laughter and were clutching their stomach's.

Unknown to all the Genin in the room The Jounin Sensei's watching from the Hokage's crystal ball were also laughing.

"Hahaha. Naruto, in the middle of trouble as usual, and Hashirama always nearby and ready to laugh at him. Another normal day for those two." The other Shinobi chuckled at their Kage's words.

"Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki and Hashirama. Interesting" Lord Third looked up from the ball to Kakashi Hatake's mask covered face when he spoke, and could immediately tell what the young man was thinking by the exhausted look in his eyes. Hiruzen couldn't blame the prodigy though, he'd been having similar thoughts. _Those boys are just like their mothers. Trouble._

 **Line Break**

10 minutes later and one godly beat down on Naruto, Hashirama was still giggling away.

"…and Hashirama, you will all be on Team 15." Hashi stopped his giggles and looked up at his sensei, who last he noticed had been giving one of his usual lectures. He never really listened to them, but obviously should of this time, because now he had no idea what was going on.

Hashirama heard two no-named girls in the room start groaning about not being with the last Uchiha and his right eyes twitched in disbelief. There was no way his Grampa had put him on a team with those two fangirls. Oh he was definitely hearing about this. The entrance to the class flew open and there stood a man with a toothpick sitting in his mouth.

"Hey, I'm Genma Shiranui. Team 15 meet me at training ground 2," and he walked out without another word. Hashirama's eye twitched violently at his supposed sensei. Gramps was getting an earful, he swore it.

 **Line Break**

"You fail, you two are both going back to the academy."

"What!? Why sensei? And why just us two? Hashirama didn't do any better then us!" Genma flinched at the voice of the young Genin hopeful's voice.

"Hashirama figured out that the aim of this test was teamwork and tried to have the two of you help him, but you were too focused on passing to hear him out. He shouldn't be held back because of your foolishness." Genma looked at said Genin and smirked around his toothpick.

Hashirama stood with his arms crossed and a satisfied grin on his face, clearly very pleased with himself. That expression was a big change from a few minutes ago. When both girls had refused to help him find their sensei, he'd looked ready to beat them into the ground, and when Genma had said they failed, well he looked ready to carry out their deaths with his bare hands.

"Well I'm going to inform the Hokage about what happened here. You two can go explain to your families why you aren't ninja and hand in your headbands. Hashirama, come with me." Hashi practically skipped to the Jounin's side, and the moment he did they both vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind two now heartbroken academy students.

 **Line Break (Lots of these aye)**

"So, Genma has told me that you are very fit for being a Shinobi, and if you had been paired with someone else you most likely would have passed. So, what do I do with you Hashirama?"

The only two people in the room were Lord Hokage and Hashi. All the other Jounin had left earlier, including Genma. Hashi didn't answer the old man, didn't know to reply to such a question. Lord Third went to speak again but was cut off by the appearance of a man with spiky silver hair holding an orange little book in his hand.

"Ahh, Kakashi. Come to report on your test?"

"Not really Lord Hokage, I won't be testing my hopeful students until tomorrow. I just happened to overhear your conversation with the boy here and decided to offer my assistance." Hiruzen grinned to himself at the words of the masked ninja in front of him, well aware the man had been sitting out his office window for quite some time now.

"Since I won't be testing my students until tomorrow, he could always join them. While unusual it's not unheard of for there to be a four-man squad." Hashirama grinned, this was perfect!

"Yes! That'd be great! Thanks so much Cyclops sensei!" Both Shinobi sweat-dropped at Kakashi's newest nickname. Hiruzen smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm and gave a nod of approval.

"I suppose this is the best course of action, besides I'm sure Naruto will be thrilled to have you on his team...if you pass that is." Hashirama eyes widened before he gave a large fist pump, huge grin still present.

"Yes! Thanks Grampa, Sensei! I won't let you down!" Hashirama ran out of the office with all the eagerness of a 12-year-old boy, causing the two still present in the room to smile at his infectious happiness. Kakashi turned back to his leader before turning his head away from the sly look directed at the younger man.

"That was an interesting move you pulled there Kakashi, care to tell me about it?" Kakashi turned towards the exit, not bothering to look back at the village leader.

"Nothing to talk about Lord Third, just helping out a fellow ninja. Well I best be off, I have a lot of reading to do. I have a feeling I won't be getting the chance to do much more of it." Hiruzen snickered at the copy-ninja's words and his not so subtle way of escaping questioning. Before Kakashi could leave the room Hiruzen spoke.

"Kakashi. They'd all be very proud of you." Kakashi froze at the door to the office before lowering his head in gratitude of the Legendary Shinobi's words. Before he closed the door, he whispered one final thing into the room.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, I hope your right."

 **Hey guys, did you like it? I hope there aren't too many errors or anything. Did you like how I got Hashirama onto Team 7? I figured I could just have him be there off the top but thought I'd try something little different. The next chapter won't be out till like Wednesday (Australia Time), I've got a birthday to go to on both Sat and Sun. The Sunday one is paintball, which I also played today, and have discovered I'm terrible at. Have a good weekend guys.**

 **Cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Yeah i know, it's late, sorry. No it hasn't been abandoned, i do promise to tell you if i do that, not just leave you waiting for nothing. To be honest all the updates are probably gonna be like a week or two apart from now on, especially now the holidays are over. I do promise to make them longer though, i know its annoying waiting ages for an update and its just a few thousand words.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the sight in front of him. Sakura and Naruto were sitting back to back, struggling to stay awake, Sasuke stood off to the side away from his possible teammates. The thing that really caught Kakashi's attention was the you boy sprawled out on the floor, napping like there was no tomorrow.

Hashirama lay on his back with his arms and legs spread out around him, starfish style. He made loud snoring noises which were earning him a glare from the last Uchiha, much to Kakashi's amusement. The other conscious student seemed to notice their sensei's presence at this moment.

"You're late Kakashi Sensei!" The Jounin eye smiled at the two angry Genin.

"Sorry about that, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way" None of the awake Genin could believe their ears, their sensei was an absolute idiot.

 **Line Break**

Hashirama opened his eyes sleepily, blinking his eyes to remove the blurriness. He tried to lift his hands to rub his eyes, but found his arms wouldn't move. Hashi squealed in shock realising that he was currently tied to a stump, but was shocked again to find his voice sounded muffled, like through a mask. Nope not a mask, a rag, stuffed between his teeth.

"Oh, you're awake are you?" Hashi looked up towards the voce and sweat-dropped to find his sensei squatting on the top of the stump he was currently tied against.

"A heavy sleeper huh. You didn't stir even once when I was tying you up." Hashirama could tell by the man's voice that he was being teased, he couldn't even make a rude reply, bound as he was.

"Well it's not like it matters, you wouldn't have been able participate in the test anyway considering you already know the purpose was teamwork. You would have blabbed to Naruto, who would have told _everyone_ , and that would have ruined the entire thing." Hashirama was quiet, absorbing his sensei's words, before his head dropped in depression.

 _That moron!_ The blonde cussed his friend, _I told him why I wasn't sent back to the academy last night! How the hell could he not have realised?_ Hashirama's head hung lower. _What am I thinking, of course he didn't realise. Idiot._ Kakashi snickered at the boy who had seemingly fallen into depression, a rain could appearing over his head.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that despite their terrible teamwork, they did manage to redeem themselves in an act of friendship. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and you Hashirama, are now all Team 7."

…. _YES! I take it all back! You're not an idiot Naruto, you're brilliant!_ He started bouncing around as much as was possible in his current position, excitement rolling off him in waves.

"I hate to be a spoil sport Hashi, but there's still one last thing I need to see before you can go celebrate." Hashirama looked up, clearly curious.

"Your skills, what your good at and what you need to improve in. I need to assess you." Both ninja's eyes took a serious edge, though Hashirama's had an glint of excitement in them.

 **Line Break**

Kakashi smiled under his masks at the blonde now standing in front of him. The stood at opposite ends of the training grounds, ready to move at a moment's notice. Kakashi decided to break the silence and start the dual.

"Lesson One", he spoke, reaching into his back pouch. "Taijutsu." Hashirama's eye was twitching violently as he stared at the object in his sensei's hand. A small orange book with the image of a man and women on the cover. Hashirama didn't know what the book was, but his sensei was underestimating him, and that wasn't okay.

Hashirama charged forward at full speed, and when within arm's reach, raised his fist and threw a punch at his one-eyed sensei. His fist was blocked, but not deterred Hashi immediately jumped into the air and spun. His right leg flew out and his heel was narrowly dodged, but his momentum continued and his other foot went to strike at his sensei's head, only for his arm not holding the book to fly up at the last moment and catch his ankle. Hashirama was suspended in the air, being held up by the Jounin's one arm.

Kakashi was impressed. Just by those three attacks he could tell the blonde was incredibly skilled in Taijutsu, and while he would never admit it, his hand was tingling from blocking both the punch and kick. He smiled under his mask, the force with which he hit was much like his mothers before she learnt to use her chakra to enhance her punches, but the way he moved was more aimed towards defence, unlike Lady Tsunade, and more like Lord Jiraiya…or so Lord Hokage had told him anyway. Kakashi could guess that the only reason Hashi had charged at him like that was because he'd felt insulted.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, the Genin had ranked the highest in Taijutsu, beating Sasuke by a small margin. Where Sakura was the smartest academically, and Sasuke the best at shuriken and kunai, Hashi was the most efficient at hand to hand combat. He was rather bad the academic side of things though, and was average in kunai and shuriken throwing. While his Ninjutsu had been marked as average, Lord Hokage had quietly spoken to Kakashi about what he had observed about the boy chakra.

There was an abundance of it. Nearly as much as Kakashi, probably just above low Jounin. The fact that he'd been able to do the academy three so easily also meant his control was brilliant, especially since he'd never done any chakra exercises before. Kakashi sighed, _Typical Senju genes. Huge charka and amazing control, so unfair. Probably gonna cause some trouble in the future…for me anyway._

Kakashi focused back in the present. While he'd love to see how talented Hashi was in Taijutsu, it was admittedly getting late, so he moved on. He quickly moved the hand signs and casted a Genjutsu, and what he saw caused his eyes to widen. The specific Genjutsu was specifically used to make people see one of their greatest fears, which is what made this even more shocking.

Hashirama stood in a vast darkness, his own form the only thing visible. A form suddenly appeared beside him, an old man wearing a four-cornered hat. _Lord Third_. He smiled down at the boy, before another blonde appeared beside him, one Kakashi knew was Naruto. Other figures appeared, a boy with a long blue scarf, a man with a beard, cigarette loosely hanging from his lips, he even saw himself. All were smiling at the boy.

Just as things looked happy, two faceless figures appeared. They had no real appearance, were just vague figures, but the feeling that came from the two made it obvious enough who Hashirama saw these people as. They two beings seemed to stare down at the boy with looks of indifference, before their blurred faces twisted in disgust and they both simultaneously turned away with a scoff.

Kakashi watched as the now teary boy starred at the retreating backs two figures that represented his parents, his parents which, in his mind had abandoned him because of reason unknown. What really ripped at Kakashi's heart was the realisation that his thoughts, while not completely accurate, were not wrong.

Kakashi only became more miserable when all the other people surrounding the boy all began to scoff in disgust and turn their backs to him, including himself. The young boy's knees trembled and he slowly sank to the ground, tears tore a path down his face. Then it all changed, the look in his eyes became filled with absolute fury, and the Genjutsu shattered in a burst of visible blue chakra.

Kakashi took half a second to become aware of his surrounding, and even less to become on guard. His jaw dropped behind his mask at the young man before him, who was cloaked in a dark blue aura of chakra, so intense the ground began to splinter and crack. What was more shocking was that the chakra was only intensifying. One look in the Genin's eyes made Kakashi feel instant sympathy for Hashi. Those eyes were filled with complete rage, but behind that was extreme self-hatred, something Kakashi was very familiar with.

He moved with the speed of the Jounin he was and appeared behind the blonde, quickly bringing down his hand and chopping against his neck. He instantly fell unconscious to the floor, the chakra vanishing. Kakashi caught him just before he hit the ground.

The Jounin sighed as he stared at the unconscious boy. _I had no idea his mental state was so bad, I need to inform Lord Hokage. First though, let's get you home._ While Kakashi hadn't been aware the boy was so damaged, he promised to do whatever he could to ease the boys pain and help him through the rest of his life. It was the least he could do for his sensei's sensei's son after all.

 **So did you like it? There are probably a few mistakes, I didn't edit very much.**

 **Leave a review and all that jazz.**

 **Cheers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Yo! what's up? Schools back on again (brilliant) so like I said updates will be coming second to getting assessments and stuff done. Luckily, we haven't been given any yet so I'm taking all those spare periods and crap to do some writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

Kakashi smiled in sadistic amusement under his mask. Oh, how he loved D-Ranks. He sat on the branch of tree, watching his Genin paint the fences on some walkway. His main source of amusement was from Naruto and Hashirama.

Just moments ago, Naruto had decided that throwing the paint straight from the tin to the fence would be a brilliant idea, while Kakashi praised him for his creativity, unfortunately Naruto underestimated just how much paint was inside the tin. More than half of the liquid had bounced off the fence onto his teammates. This had prompted Hashirama to grab his own paint tin and pour it over Naruto, even Sasuke had contributed, holding the orange ninja still for maximum attack.

Because of all the mess that was made, they now had to paint the other side of the pathway as well, and after that they had to scrub the paint off the cement. Painting the other fence wasn't really neccessary, but they had almost gotten a spot of paint on his book.

 **Line Break**

The team had been dismissed for the day, and Kakashi stood in front of his Kage, the man's gaze piercing him. While normally very relaxed and understanding, whenever it came to the safety of two certain blonde boys, he never joked. Kakashi didn't judge him though, he was the same.

"He remembers nothing about the Genjutsu? You're sure" The staring was over with then.

"Yes, I'm positive, he showed no disdain towards me at all. As far as he knows we sparred in Taijutsu and I accidentally knocked him unconscious with a hit, I then carried him home. He has no memories of what happened. Inoichi did a good job."

"Good, I don't want him having any contempt toward you or anyone else, especially if his mentality is as bad as both you and Inoichi say, which I'm given to believe it is." Kakashi said nothing, Lord Hokage was right, from what Inoichi had said, the boy has been dangerously close to doing reckless things before. He'd even considered leaving the village and going searching for his parents, or any signs of them. That was how desperately he wanted to know.

Hiruzen sighed, he'd had no idea how depraved his grandson really was, clearly he needed to start spending more time with him, and Naruto as well, just to be sure. He didn't want either of them attempting to leave the village because they feel they aren't cared about. He never wanted them to feel unloved.

"Keep an eye on them Kakashi, the Uchiha as well."

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I'll do my best"

 **Line Break**

Hashirama hated cats, this one specifically. Besides, what kind of cat knew how to do a step. He'd never felt more stupid, chasing around a cat, which seemed to be faster than him. He knew he wasn't as fast as Sasuke, or even Naruto who was surprisingly quick, but he sure as hell shouldn't be slower than such a fat cat. His teammates had given up on helping him and were just laughing. Well Naruto was, Sasuke had a small smirk on his face and Sakura was letting out little giggles, even the stupid cat seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You stupid litt- Yes! Mwahahahah!" The giggles and laughing from the other Genin stopped when they looked at their seemingly psychotic teammate laughing at the now captured cat. Tora looked up in fear at the mad man holding him. Flames appeared around him and a boiling pot appeared beneath Tora, his fur nearly falling off in terror.

"Don't boil the cat Hashi, what did he ever do to you?" Kakashi was snickering behind his mask, he'd never seen Tora have so much fun running away before.

"Shut up Sensei, I'm not gonna cook him. He'd taste like crap anyway."

Tora shivered in fear, and then passed out in horror when he realised what his capture meant, back to _her_.

 **Line Break**

"A C-Rank! Yes!" Hiruzen chuckled at the team in front of him, comprised of two of his favourite people.

"Hashirama, stay for a moment," he spoke quickly wanting to get the words out before he ran off with Naruto to begin packing.

"What is it Gramps, you better not make me late!"

Hiruzen chuckled again but his eyes lost their amusement when staring at his Grandson, who he now knew saw himself as unloved. He couldn't help but feel some self-hatred for not noticing sooner. He'd never spoken to him about his parentage, mostly because Hiruzen himself didn't want to think about how selfish his students had been, and what their decision had done to this amazing boy.

"You have a few hours until you have to meet with your team"

"W-well yeah"

"Good, can you make shadow clones" Normally that would be a ridiculous question to ask a Genin, but Hiruzen was fairly sure Naruto would have shown him.

"Well Naruto showed me the hand signs, but I haven't had time to do it yet." He seemed sheepish at that, and with the new information that had recently come to light, Hiruzen was aware the boy was angry at himself for not learning it earlier. He rushed to comfort him.

"Nothing to fret over my boy, most shinobi don't learn of such a technique until they are Chunin, or even Jounin."

"Really? Naruto can do it easily." Hashirama seemed proud that his friend could do something most couldn't, though the older ninja noticed he did show a flash of jealousy, nothing big though, so he ignored it for now. He had a feeling what happened next would make him feel much more at ease.

"Try it" Hiruzen nearly laughed at his shocked expression.

"But you said only Chunin can do it, why would I be able to?"

Hiruzen did chuckle at that. "The jutsu is usually reserved for people with large amounts of chakra, which both Naruto _and_ you have, despite your Genin rank."

Hashirama had an awed look on his face, and his gaze was suddenly filled with confidence. "Alright! If you think I can do this Grampa, then I will!"

'Grampa' felt honoured at Hashi's words, and was filled with a sense of pride. He shook off the feeling and went to tell Hashi to be careful not to use too much chakra, but he was a tad too late.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _POOF!_

Hiruzen stared, slack jawed at the near 30 clones which had literally covered the front of the room, stacked on each other. They all looked around confused by their doubles, though a few took up friendly conversations. He sighed. "Hashi, how much chakra did you use?" He heard a sheepish laugh somewhere near the back of the room, an area he couldn't see.

"Uhh, probably about three quarters" … Hiruzen's eye twitched, that blasted Senju charka was just too much sometimes. For him to have this much charka at such a young age. Tsunade could never have done this at 12, it was more like something _his_ sensei could have done. Probably his Uzumaki genes as well.

The fact that the clones all had charka evenly distributed throughout them also meant he had brilliant control as well. _That_ was something Tsunade could have done. Jiraiya however, pfft, he'd had horrible control, and chakra had been abysmal at that time, and had been built from hard work. It was a good thing Hashirama hadn't inherited any chakra traits from his father. Although it would have made Hiruzen's life easier.

"Dispel all but one, and have that one return home and prepare for your mission." Hashirama did as he was told with no trouble.

"Where are _we_ going Grampa?"

"To the hot springs."

 **Line Break**

"So how was your spar with Kakashi? He told me he was rather impressed, especially with your Taijutsu." Hiruzen didn't have anything he specifically wanted to talk to him about, not yet anyway. He'd only wanted to spend some time with the boy, Grandfather to Grandson. It was a good thing too, because on their way to the springs they'd come across Asuma and Konohamaru, who had invited themselves once learning of their destination.

So here they were, Konohamaru trying to get Hashi to play with him, Asuma trying to start a proper conversation and Hiruzen - the Legendary Third Hokage - was being left out. He pouted, but couldn't help but be grateful for the two Sarutobi's for coming along. This was exactly what Hashirama needed, to be surrounded by family and people who loved him.

"Yeah it was tough, but I got in some really good punches" Hashirama's reply -which managed to sound egotistical and arrogant at the same time – pulled Hiruzen from his thoughts.

"I'm sure you did my bo-"

"So who's on your Genin Team?" …He was being ignored, the rude little brats. He'd give them the worst D-Ranks possible, he swore it.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Tch, fine." Asuma chuckled at the spoilt tone Hashi replied with.

"Hey Aniki! Help me splash Grampa! He won't be able to dodge it, he's too old!" Asuma threw his head back laughing as the two tried to splash his father, who tried half-heartedly to run away. His father and him still had a rough relationship, but they managed to put it behind them, around the kids. His gaze drifted to Hashirama who was sweeping his arms back in large arcs before bringing them forward, water flying at Hiruzen.

The boy had been a bit of a blessing in their lives. He'd shown up just as Asuma and Hiruzen had started fighting with each other about the village, and his presence had calmed them, stopping things from escalating. Then Konohamaru had come along, and things had just gotten better. Asuma knew that Hashi thought of him as an Uncle, but as time had gone on, he'd started to see him as more of a son, though he didn't have the guts to tell him that, especially not with his parentage.

Oh yeah, Asuma was well aware of him being the son of Tsunade and Jiraiya. He'd been there when they'd left them to his father, along with Kakashi. He remembered how heart broken and depressed his father had looked when his two remaining students had walked out the door without so much as a hello.

 **Flashback**

 _Bang!_ The door to the Hokage's office flew open and in walked two of the legendary Sannin. Despite Asuma being shocked at the appearance of the two figures, what caught everyone's attention was the squirming blankets in Jiraiya's arms. They walked right over to their sensei, Jiraiya only stopping for a moment in what Asuma now knew was hesitation before handing over the blanket covered baby. Hiruzen had taken the child, a confused look on his face, like his mind hadn't caught up with what was happening. Asuma saw Tsunade, the legendary female Sannin look at the baby before glancing at Lord Hokage.

"One-week old today…I'm sorry sensei. I..I just can't." She looked down at the bundle in his arms, her stone hard face breaking for a moment, eyes watering, form trembling, then the moment was over, cold exterior back. She spun on her heel and walked out the door, as though nothing had happened. Asuma looked at his father's face, already depressed from Minato and Kushina's passing, turned horrified, disbelieving, disappointed and guilty at the same time. He himself was unbelieving and horrified at the timing, and judging from Kakashi's lone eye which had widened in disbelief, he felt the same.

Hiruzen looked up at his remaining student, a pleading look on his face, but the sage's attention was elsewhere. They all turned to stare down at the little boy who had wriggled so much under his blankets, his face now poked out the top.

A small tuff of spiky blonde hair sitting on the top of his head, and huge light brown eyes which glowed amber in the light. Those beautiful eyes were staring up in wonder at his father's guilt stricken ones. The baby - not sensing the tension - gave a little giggle. His mouth kicking up on the right, and Jiraiya gave a matching sad smirk, ignoring the water pooling in his own black eyes. He so desperately wanted to reach down and cradle him in his arms, to give him love and protection, his heart craved it, but he couldn't. Not now.

Asuma watched the sage's hands twitch, and his jaw tremble. His jammed his eyes closed, before giving a long sigh. He turned away from the baby – his son – and walked towards the door. Hiruzen's words stopped him.

"Jiraiya…what's his name?"

"…He doesn't have one… I'm sorry."

 **Flashback End**

Asuma chuckled, despite everything that had happened, part of him was glad they'd abandoned Hashirama. If the boy hadn't been a part of his life, his relationship with his family would have been strained, and who knew what kind of trouble that could have gotten him into. Hashi really had blessed their lives.

 **Line Break**

"Geez Hashi, what took you so long."

"Shut up Naruto, I was spending time with Grampa."

Kakashi chuckled. "Ok you two, don't fight in front of the client." The client - Tazuna – gave a nervous chuckle, still not confident these three brats would be able to protect him, even with the Jounin. Team Kakashi all walked out the gates of Konoha on their first C-Rank mission. Hashirama ran forward, a skip in his step.

"This is gonna be so awesome. I've never been outside the village before!"

 **OK I'm done, a lot happened here and now were off to wave, where there will be another awesome thing happening. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know any mistakes. Also can you leave a comment about what you'd like the pairing to be? I have a lot of idea's but I'd like to know yours too.**

 **Cheers**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This sucks, we've been walking for _hours_ and nothing's happened!"

"Don't be so dramatic Hashi, it's been fifteen minutes."

"Shut up Sakura, let me have my moment." Sakura turned back and glared at the chuckling Jounin Sensei, who had been hard pressed to keep the smile off his face once Hashirama and Naruto had started complaining, and in all honesty Sakura was pretty disappointed as well, and no one knew what Sasuke was thinking, or were bothered to ask.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at a puddle on the road, before turning to his team. No one had taken any notice of it except for Hashirama, who had given it a slightly confused look before returning to complaining. Well, it looks like I need to show them to be more cautious.

"One down" The call rang out in the woods and team 7 spun around just in time to see their sensei get ripped to pieces.

"Sensei!"

"No!" The two enemy shinobi charged forward, going straight for Naruto who had frozen in fear. Sasuke ran forward and delivered a back-round kick to the glove of the first ninja, but not quick enough to stop Naruto from getting nicked by the blade, the other ninja changed course and ran for Tazuna, who much like Naruto was frozen in terror.

Sakura and Hashi moved swiftly, appearing in front of the enemy and blocking Tazuna. Hashirama charged forward, kunai in hand, and slammed down the tip into the gauntlet on the enemy's hand, the force so strong the kunai ripped through the steel glove and buried itself into the shinobi's hand, blood spurting out unnoticed onto Hashi's face.

Hashirama pulled out another kunai and went to strike at the ninja's face, but a gloved hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"K-kakashi Sensei? What the hell?!" His sensei's face was strict and serious, no presence of the usual relaxed atmosphere.

"Sorry you guys, but I had to know how you would handle the situation, and I must say Naruto, I didn't think you'd freeze up like that. Sakura, good job guarding Tazuna. Hashirama, Sasuke, well done on taking out the Demon Brother's, two Chunin level shinobi from the land of Mist."

Naruto looked down, shocked at his own actions, while Sasuke silently congratulated himself and Sakura glowed under Kakashi's praise. Hashirama just stood confused, not understanding what was going on, how he'd gone from about to kill an enemy ninja to avenge his sensei, to said sensei giving him a pat on the back and well done.

… _Oh who cares! I just took out a Chunin! Yeah!_ Kakashi was about to explain to his confused student why he was alive, but sweat-dropped when he realised that he stopped caring, and glancing at his other students, they were all too deep in thought to care. Kakashi sighed, _does no one want to know how I killed myself?_

"Wait-wait-wait! How are you alive!? We saw you die!" Tazuna yelled at the Jounin who seemed to have forgotten his presence. Kakashi looked at the old man in contemplation. _Well…not exactly what I was looking for, but I'll take it._

"I did the substitution jutsu at the last second. I knew something was wrong when I saw the puddle in the middle of the road. Can you guys tell me why it was weird?" Kakashi looked to his students and smiled at the realisation on their faces. Well not Naruto's.

"It was a Genjutsu!"

"I knew that was weird, it hasn't rained in ages" Hashirama pumped his fist into his open hand, smug smirk still present.

"Correct Sakura, and I did notice you saw the puddle Hashi, good job." Sasuke growled, this wasn't right. _How did Hashi, an_ orphan _notice this while I didn't?_ Kakashi frowned at the Uchiha, negative feelings rolling off the boy.

"Naruto, you alright?" Kakashi turned to the voice, seeing Hashirama looking at his shortest student , who was now holding a kunai in his hand.

"Those blades were poisoned, let me look at that Naruto." The silverette frowned, walking over to his student only to stop half way in shock. Naruto had stabbed his kunai into the wound on his hand, blood flying everywhere.

"This is an oath! I will never run away again! I swear it!" Team Kakashi's eyes widened, and as Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock, Hashi and Kakashi were both filled with pride.

"Tch, show off" Hashirama scoffed.

"Ahaha, very impressive Naruto, and you got the poison out…but at this rate, you're gonna bleed to death." …There was silence before they exploded with action. Naruto hopped around in circles flapping his hand around with Kakashi trying to calm him down. Hashirama fell to the ground laughing and holding his stomach in pain, while Sakura facepalmed and Sasuke scoffed and looked away.

"You looser."

"Bwahaha, you were almost cool!"

 **Line Break**

"Well, now that everyone's calmed down, we have one more matter to discuss" Kakashi turned and looked at Tazuna, who stepped back in fear.

"Tell me Tazuna, why were enemy _ninja_ trying to kill you?" he gestured to the tied up shinobi as he spoke, and Tazuna trembled at the mention of them.

"I-I don't know who they are! I s-swear!"

"Well Tazuna I'm sorry I have to say this but," The air grew cold and Kakashi's one visible eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't believe you." The bridge builder shrunk back in fear, trying to escape the killing intent aimed at him. "You have five seconds to explain what's _really_ going on. Five…F-"

"Wait-wait! I'm sorry! I had to lie, Wave doesn't have enough money to pay for a higher ranked mission, and if we don't get any help Gato will take over, more people will die!" Team 7 was shocked at the man's outburst, not expecting it to be something so serious. "Those guys were hired by Gato to kill me. Please help me! If you don't my family could die!" Kakashi frowned, believing the story, but feeling very little sympathy after all the things he'd seen. He wasn't happy with the idea of taking the Genin on a higher-ranking mission and would rather return to the village, but the choice was taken out of his hands. Hashirama ran forward and dived at the old man, wrapping his arms around him.

"You poor soul! Don't worry we won't abandon you! We will help free the people of Wave!" The ninja sweat-dropped at Hashirama who had waterfall tears pouring down his cheeks as he hugged the old man.

"Is this gonna be a normal thing Naruto?" The Jounin asked the most reliable source, hoping this wasn't going to be a common occurrence.

"Yeah, I think he's bipolar. Gramps says its best to just give him what he wants and to treat it like it's 'his time of the month'. Whatever that means." Kakashi deadpan stared at the orange ninja, but found no sign of joking. He didn't know why he was surprised, it sounded exactly like something Lord Hokage would say.

He sighed, Hashirama was proving to be a real pain, maybe if he could assert himself as the leader and one in charge now, they wouldn't have this problem in the future.

"Ahem. I'm sorry Hashirama but that's not up to you to decide, we need to return to the vil-" Red flames surrounded the boy as he robotically spun to stare at his sensei.

"What was that you said? We have to _return_ to the village?"

"Uhh, yes! I can't let Genin take such a h-high ranking m-m-mission" Hashirama was right in his face, staring at him with a devilish smirk and glowing eyes. _This is just like Kushina! The Uzumaki genes are strong in this one… I hope Naruto can't do it too._

"But if we go back, that would make me a liar, you don't want that do you sensei?"

"N-No"

"Good! I'm glad you see it my way." All signs of anger were gone, replaced by a cheery smile. Sasuke and Sakura sweat-dropped still not used to their comrade's outburst of emotion, even after seeing a few times in the academy when Iruka sensei had been explaining old war stories.

"Well then," spoke a dishevelled Kakashi "I guess we better start moving again." They continued the trek to Wave, leaving the Demon Brothers to be collected by the ANBU from a signal Kakashi had secretly sent out.

Said Demon brothers sweat-dropped. _I can't believe those idiots beat us._

 **Line Break**

"Naruto! Stop frightening us! And wasting kunai!"

"But Sakura I swear I saw something this time" Naruto whined, thoroughly pissing everyone off.

"Naruto, it's a bunny, you almost hit this innocent little animal!" Hashi facepalmed at Sakura's words, trust that idiot to try to kill a bunny. Kakashi frowned, _a white bunny like that in summer? It's an inside animal. Substitution!_

"Hit the deck!" All Konoha shinobi dropped to the ground at the command, Kakashi pulling Tazuna down with him.

Everyone ducked just in time to dodge a giant sword, slicing where their heads had just been. The sword spun in a crescent before lodging itself into a tree, a bandaged man appeared on the side of the blade. Naruto jumped to his feet, rushing forward.

"Ok guys, this one's min-"

"Wait Naruto, this is Zabuza Momochi, a Jounin. Not someone any of you can handle." Zabuza turned his gaze to the one eyed silverette.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. No wonder the demon brothers were defeated." The man, Zabuza, jumped down from his sword and landed in the lake, tearing the weapon out of the tree and sitting it on his shoulder.

"I see my reputation precedes me."

"Mine as well."

Hashirama sweat-dropped at the two Jounin. _But he didn't stop the Demon Brothers, Sasuke and I did._ Clearly Hashi couldn't sense the growing tension, because he said as much out loud. Zabuza threw his head back laughing in amusement.

"Ha! Don't kid yourself brat! No way a bratty little Genin like yourself could take out a Chunin." Hashirama's eye twitched and Kakashi sighed, _here we go._

"What the hell's that supposed to mean you no-eyebrowed cow obsessed freak!?" …Crickets could be heard and a tumble weed rolled across the ground. A tick mark appeared on Zabuza's head.

"Oh yeah kid, you're gonna die first." He stood straight before bringing his hands together making the needed hand signs. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

 **Line Break**

 _Well…this is bad._ Hashirama frowned as he locked eyes with his sensei trapped in the water prison jutsu, the Zabuza clone watching them like a hawk.

"You need to run now! As long as I'm trapped he can't chase after you!"

 _Hypocrite,_ Hashi grumbled in his mind. First, he was saying never leave your team behind, now he's saying run away. There was no way he was going to run, and from the look in his friend's eyes, they thought the same

"No way Sensei! Not gonna happen!" Naruto yelled in defiance, taking a resolute step forward.

"Yeah! Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash remember!" Hashirama looked at Sakura in surprise, her eyes were burning in determination, Sasuke's as well. Hashirama grinned, and moved forward to match his teammates.

"Ok…so now what." Kakashi sweat-dropped from inside the water prison at hearing Hashi's words, and Zabuza chuckled.

"Now? Now…I'm gonna kill you!" Everyone's eyes widened as Zabuza's Clone vanished in a burst of speed, now a blur heading straight for Hashirama. Everything slowed, the menacing form of the Demon of the Mist charging towards him slowed and hundreds of thoughts ran through his head. But a large part of him called out silently, pleading. _Someone…Save Me!_

The beheading sword swung for his neck. Hashi was vaguely aware of his teammates reaching for him and his sensei pounding on the prison of water. No one was going to save him. His eyes watered, he was going to die. His eyes slammed shut, just as a sudden thought rang through his head…His parents, he still didn't know anything about them.

Something snapped inside him, his eyes flew open to see the blade centimetres from his neck. His body moved on instinct, head flying right trying to doge the blade which followed. He threw himself towards the ground, and mid fall he felt a burning pain across the left side of his mouth. His body smacked into the ground, the hair on the back of his next standing straight, instincts telling him to move. He did, just in time to dodge another swipe from the beheading blade. Hashirama jumped onto his feet and raised his head starring at the clone of the rogue ninja beneath his bangs, who had donned a smug smirk.

"You're a slippery one aren't you, you dodged me twice" Both Zabuza's chuckled looking at the side of the blonde's face which was dripping blood. "Well, nearly."

The Konoha shinobi all looked at Hashi in shock, as they saw the bloodied wound which ran down his face. He'd been just a moment too slow at dodging the first attack, and because he'd been mid fall, the blade had sliced through the left side of his face, right across his lips.

"Hehehe, you ok their kid? You're losing a lot of blood." Zabuza couldn't keep the mirth out of his voice as blood dripped off the boy's chin onto the ground.

"H-hashi…are you…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence, horrified at the sight of his friend with blood pouring down his face, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Hashirama! Are you alright?" Kakashi yelled.

"Hashirama huh, to think a useless brat like you was named after the legendary First Hokage, known as a God throughout the shinobi world." He grinned, pleased with himself for insulting the boy.

"How dare yo-"

"I realised something" Naruto was cut off by Hashirama whose eyes were still shadowed, "just then, I realised that there isn't always going to be someone to come and save you… sometimes you need save yourself." He raised his head, and all eyes were drawn to the bloodstained mouth of the boy, which was quirked up in a cocky grin. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not letting myself die quite yet."

"Your right kid, you can't trust anyone else in this pathe-"

"That's not what I said"

"What?" Zabuza growled, voice carrying across the field.

"I said you can't always count on someone to save you, but that doesn't mean you don't trust them to watch you back. I trust my teammates with my life, but I know they won't always be able to protect it. So sometimes…" Hashirama's smirk grew into a full-fledged toothy smile, "...I'll need…" he grunted, his muscles contorting and bulging as the air around him became thicker "…to save…" the two Joinin's eyes widened as they saw the dark blue chakra leaking from his points, making him glow lightly. His light brown eyes had gained a blue aura of power. "…Myself!"

He charged forward, the chakra which flooded his body propelling him towards the Demon of the Mist who shook off his shock at the explosion of power and rushed the Genin. He swung his beheading sword around and once again aimed for the blondes neck, fully intending to have the blade own up to its name.

"You won't dodge this time runt!" _I wasn't going to,_ the thought raced through him just before Zabuza's blade hit. _Squelch_. Everyone stared in stunned horror at the beheading blade which had blood sliding down its length. Zabuza stared in confusion at the blonde, who hadn't so much as flinched as the blade had cut half way through his raised arm, which had blocked his neck from attack. The reason for his confusion was because the blade had cut men in half before, so why hadn't it removed this boy's arm? Then he felt it.

All the chakra which had been rolling off the boy was now gone, all funnelled into both of his arms. The arm with the blade half in it had chakra all in one exact spot, where he'd attacked. His arm was even glowing blue around the wound from the extreme amount. He couldn't help but chuckle, this boy was incredible.

His control was simply amazing for him to have managed to channel it all into that exact spot just before his sword connected, and the amount that was needed to actually stop his blade from decapitating. Brilliant. He knew though that if he'd been channelling his own chakra through the blade it would have removed the arm.

Something suddenly clicked in his mind, the chakra in the other arm. He looked down just in time to watch the boy bring his free arm back, fist clenched. The Clone tried to step back, but was stopped by his blade, which was still lodged in the blonde's arm. He quickly tried to dislodge the weapon, but it was stuck too deeply in the boy's arm, in a bone from the feel of it.

He saw the Genin's chakra filled fist fly forward, glowing in power and knew he couldn't move in time. He saw his blood soaked lips lift at the corners, and the Water Clone had one last thought. _This is gonna hurt._

 _Splash!_ The water clone exploded, soaking Hashi's red stained clothing, it's memories returning to the creator. The other Genin were shocked, hardly able to move after seeing that incredible display of determination, and strength.

"W-wow." Sakura's whispered words summed up all their thoughts. Zabuza and Kakashi were in a similar state of shock, though both managed to recover quicker. _Hahaha. That was amazing Hashi, I'm really impressed._ While Kakashi's thoughts were more on the fond side, Zabuza's were anything but. _How the hell did a little_ Genin brat _defeat_ my _water clone? I can still feel where the clone was hit, and that strength's unbelievable! I need to take him out._ Despite his cruel thoughts, a small part of him couldn't help but be a little impressed. His first impression of the boy had been completely wrong.

"W-well," everyone's attention returned to Hashirama, who was shaking on his feet, he looked at his still frozen teammates "…Your turn." Hashirama sat heavily on the ground exhausted, swaying dangerously between consciousness. Kakashi extended his senses from the water cage and felt for his student's signature, only to give a surprised chortle. _Unbelievable, he still has some chakra left over, it's just the blood loss and mental strain that's drained him._ Hashirama fell backwards unconscious, landing with a gentle thump on the ground.

 **Line Break**

"Hey he's waking up!" Hashirama blinked his eyes, removing the blurriness, ears ringing from Naruto's shout.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura's screech was even louder than Naruto's and his head throbbed from the force.

"Both of you shut up!" Is what he tried to yell, but it came out more like "Bogh gu hup up!" Kakashi chuckled at Hashi, haven woken up only moments ago himself after his chakra exhaustion. Tazuna, who sat at the dining table in his house gave a snicker, though secretly impressed he was up so quickly after his wounds.

Hashi pulled himself up, flinching at the stinging sensation he felt on his left arm. His eyes narrowed in suspicion seeing his team staring at him hesitantly. "What id gu oo?" Damnit, well at least the first word was right, he was getting better.

Kakashi giggled, "He said what did you do…I speak exhausted mumbling."

"Umm…Hashi, do you remember what happened before you passed out?" The boy in question frowned before his memories all came rushing back. He looked down at his left arm where the sword had hit. It was covered in red stained bandages. He let out a shaky breath and raised his good arm to his mouth, running his fingers across the deformed skin. Tazuna reached over to the boy, holding out a small mirror which the blonde immediately looked into.

The slanted scar stretched across his lips, seeming about two inches long and one inch wide. The top of it about two centimetres from the side of his nose, and ending about one centimetres above the middle of his chin. The other shinobi watched curiously, wondering how he would react. They were all surprised when his scarred mouth lifted at the edges, though Kakashi quickly realised the reason. Naruto leaned towards his friend, "Hashi…w-why are you smiling?"

He looked up, smile growing. "Because…I beat him."

Sasuke frowned, "But all you beat was a clone."

Hashirama chuckled in disbelief. "But don't you get it? Clone or not. I Won!" Hashirama looked to his sensei with ecstatic eyes. Kakashi did his traditional eye smile.

"You did amazing Hashi." He bounced in excitement, he beat a Jounin who beat Kakashi sensei! Team 7 frowned when the excited blonde started to sway, eyes drifting closed as he fell backwards into Kakashi's waiting arms, smile still present.

 **Ok I'm done, like 3 500 words, which Is quite a bit more than usual. I got some requests for Shikamaru, which I'm sorry but I won't be able to do. I haven't got anything against it, everyone's entitled to their own choices, but that's not how I want Hashi to be.**

 **Review and all that, Cheers.**


End file.
